Just A Little Bit More
by Gia-XY
Summary: Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu, berniat menghapuskan jawah di antara kita. Kau perlahan memejamkan sepasang manik merah darahmu, menungguku menempelkan ciuman suci untuk menyegel janji suci yang sempat kita ucapkan sebelum ini./ Gender bender!


**Just A Little Bit More**

 **.**

 **By:** _Gia-XY_

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu, berniat menghapuskan jawah di antara kita. Kau perlahan memejamkan sepasang manik merah darahmu, menungguku menempelkan ciuman suci untuk menyegel janji suci yang sempat kita ucapkan sebelum ini.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**_ © _Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

 _ **Story**_ _© Gia-XY_

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 _Fanon, Gender bender,_ _One-sided love,_ _OOC, Some Japanese, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR,_ _etc_ _._

.

.

Di dalam gedung putih suci ini, aku berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Ya, di hadapanmu, yang kini terbalut gaun putih suci. Surai hitam kelam dan poni magenta yang menghiasi kepalamu kini tertutup kain tipis transparan. Di kedua tanganmu, karangan bunga tergenggam erat. Di jari manis tangan kirimu, sebuah cincin perak yang persis dengan yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kiriku kini tersemat. Kedua manik merah darah milikmu menatapku dengan tatapan intens. Senyuman bahagia tersungging oleh bibirmu.

"Shark …," panggilmu lembut. Aku meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananku di atas bibir mungilmu.

"Ryouga …, panggil aku Ryouga …," pintaku, sembari tersenyum tipis ke arahmu, kemudian menjauhkan jariku dari bibir manismu. Mendengar ucapanku, kau memejamkan kedua manik merah darahmu, senyummu semakin melebar.

"Ya, Ryouga …!" Panggilmu riang. Ah, suara itu, tatapan lembut itu, sentuhan kulit halus itu, surai lembut itu, senyuman itu, semuanya …, semuanya akan segera resmi menjadi milikku setelah ini …. Tidak ada lagi Drama King, psikopat, orang keras kepala, makhluk astral, atau makhluk-makhluk lainnya yang akan bisa merebutmu setelah ini.

"Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda …." Pernyataan itu dari orang yang akan menyatukan kita berdua pada hari ini. Akhirnya, saat ini tiba juga …, saat di mana aku merasakan bibir manismu …, merasakan ciuman penuh makna denganmu ….

Aku memegang kedua bahumu, kemudian menatap kedua manik merah darahmu dalam-dalam dengan sepasang manik biru laut milikku. Tampak ketegangan di wajahmu, tetapi aku berusaha meyakinkanmu dengan tatapanku. Kau pun tersenyum yakin. Ya, ini memang takdir kita …, takdir yang kita tunggu-tunggu ….

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu, berniat menghapuskan jawah di antara kita. Kau perlahan memejamkan sepasang manik merah darahmu, menungguku menempelkan ciuman suci untuk menyegel janji suci yang sempat kita ucapkan sebelum ini.

Sedikit lagi …, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi ….

"CEPAT BANGUN DARI MIMPIMU, NASCH!"

BUGH!

Setelah terdengar suara kencang Vector dan adanya benda yang yang menabrak bagian belakang kepalaku, pengelihatanku langsung menjadi gelap.

Sial …, apa yang terjadi …?

 **~XxX~**

"BANGUN, NASCH! HOI, BANGUN!"

"BERISIIIIIIIIIIIK!" Dengan segera, aku dudukdi atas kesur empuk yang sebelum ini kutiduri.

Tunggu …, Kasur …?

"Akhirnya …. Heh, kau mimpi apa, sih, tadi? Sepertinya seru sekali." Aku menengok ke sampingku. Di sampingku. Pandanganku masih buram. Tetapi, aku tahu. Yang berdiri di sebelah kasurku ini adalah Si Makhluk Sial …, Vector ….

Jangan bilang yang tadi hanya … mimpi …?

"AAAARH! VECTOOOOOR!" Dengan kesal, aku melempari Vector dengan bantal yang tadi sepertinya sempat diambil Vector dan dilemparkannya ke arahku. Sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan, Vector menghindari lemperanku. Sialan! Berani-beraninya ia mengganggu mimpiku dan menghindari lemparanku!

"Hahahaha! Kalau kutebak, kau pasti baru saja memimpikan Yuuma- _kun_!" Aku mendengus kesal. Kalau tahu tebakannya benar, ia pasti akan besar kepala dan kesenangan karena berhasil mengangguku. Yah, mengingat kami adalah rival cinta.

" _Okay_ , karena aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas Merag untuk membangunkanmu, aku pamit BERKENCAN DENGAN YUUMA- _KUN_ dulu, ya! Bye, Nasch!" Seru Vector, buru-buru keluar dari ruanganku sebelum aku mengamuk lebih jauh lagi dan menjadikannya targetku.

 _Blam!_

 _BUGH!_

Sebelum bantal yang kulempar sempat mengenai Vector, pintu kamarku sudah tertutup lebih dulu, seakan tidak mengizinkanku mengganggu orang yang sebentar lagi akan berbahagia berkencan dengan gadis yang kusukai.

Sialan! Itu benar-benar hanya tinggal beberapa milliliter lagi! KENAPA MAKHLUK LAKNAT ITU HARUS DATANG MENGGANGGUKU?! ARGH!

Kurasa aku jadi sangat paham kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa akur dengan Vector ….

Aku mendengus kesal. Lihat saja, Vector. Aku akan menghabisimu lain kali dan memenangkan _duel_ selanjutnya ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Japanese Translation:**

 _-kun_ : Suffix yang ditambahkan umumnya di belakang nama lelaki. Bisa juga untuk wanita. Biasanya digunakan sebagai bentuk formalitas.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sekali lagi, Ryouga- _sama_ , maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tak bermaksud. Tetapi, karena kasihan melihat _fic_ satu ini mendekam di _hard disk_ , akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memublikasikannya …. Maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, Ryouga- _sama_ ….


End file.
